


The Sun Burns Bright

by Hadican



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Pity, Spoilers for Chapter 19 of Asra's Route, Trying to understand feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadican/pseuds/Hadican
Summary: Spoilers for Asra’s Route Chapter 19 The Sun. Because even after all Lucio has done, all the anguish he has caused your loved ones, you cannot help but pity him. 2nd Person Point of View. One Shot.





	The Sun Burns Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is a small one-shot dealing with a certain scene in Asra's Route, Chapter 19 The Sun. 2nd Person Point of View so any apprentice can fit in if you want.

“Wait, no, I need more time!” the screech dies in Lucio’s throat as he is drug beneath the surface. The water becomes quiet, still, and your heart thunders in your chest. You half expect him to pop back up above the surface, thrashing and screeching once more. 

But nothing happens. 

It is over, and that makes you feel hollow. Whether from relief or some other emotion you are unsure. You cannot name it quite yet. 

Asra’s hand is on your shoulder. He is tugging you, leading you away from the dark waters that have claimed Lucio. The ice is already reforming over the top. 

You wonder vaguely why the hell something like this is in Asra’s realm, but you cannot find the words. You swallow thickly. 

Your hands clenched into fists, and you are upset. Upset at yourself. 

Because you actually feel sorry for the bastard. 

When the pad of Asra’s thumb wipes at moisture that has dribbled down your cheek you startle. You want to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Thankfully Asra breaks the silence before you can with your unnerving laughter. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks. 

“I just,” you stop, you need to collect your thoughts. You have to make absolutely sure that Asra does not misunderstand. And yet, it is hard to describe what you feel right now. “I, I thought when this happened, when Lucio finally got what was coming to him...I thought I would feel...well, not this way.” 

“And that way is?” he coaxes softly. He has taken your hands within his and he rubs his thumb over your knuckles in a soothing gesture. 

You want to laugh again, because of course Asra is going to hear you out. 

He would do anything for you after all…

Your heart clenches at that thought, but those are other feelings entirely. You need to sort through these feelings first. 

“Pity…? I guess, it’s just, well, you saw it,” you gesture at the frozen pool that is a distance away now. You feel relief at that distance, so much so it is almost palpable. “He brought it on himself, I’m sorry, I know this is stupid. I don’t like the guy, can’t stand him, especially after what he has done to yo-” 

Asra squeezes your hands, and that silences you. Your mouth closes awkwardly, but he now has your full attention. 

“It’s alright,” Asra says gently. He does not feel the same about Lucio’s fate as you do, the look on his face suggests as much, but then again, Lucio has taken so much from Asra up till now. You cannot blame him for the way he feels either. “You empathize with others. Don’t think I haven’t seen how much you put others above yourself. You sacrificed yourself three years ago to help plague victims, and even now you show that same selflessness time and time again.”

He draws you into a hug. One hand comes up to cup the back of your head. 

“So don’t be upset that you have these feelings.”

“Thank you,” you manage, voice warbling near the end. You squeeze Asra around his waist and bury your face into the crook of his neck. Asra always gives you much more credit than he ought to, you think. 

After a few moments you slip from the embrace and rub at your face. You feel silly now, especially now that you have had time to think, but your initial feelings on the matter do not change. 

You do pity Lucio and his untimely demise, but you also admit that it was of his own making. Still, there are more important things to worry about now. 

The best thing you can do for everyone is put a stop to the Devil’s schemes once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Lucio is a tool bag, but I actually felt somewhat bad for the guy. Don’t get me wrong, he got what was coming to him, but I didn’t really expect him to go out that way. 
> 
> Course, the slippery weasel could turn back up later if the Devil allows it, but I doubt it. Seems like he wants Lucio out of his hair just as much as everybody else. We’ll see though.


End file.
